bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyōrinmaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Hyōrinmaru. is the manifested spirit of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō seen during the Zanpakutō Rebellion and the subsequent Tōjū Campaign. Appearance Hyōrinmaru's Human form appears as a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He is dressed in loose samurai-like garments, which consist of a dark green and purple chestplate underneath a light purple kimono, a chain around his waist (similar to his Zanpakutō form), and a dull gold adornment on his chest (similar to the design on Hitsugaya's sash). His arms and legs are covered in ice, similar to Hitsugaya when using Bankai, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip. The true form of the spirit Hyōrinmaru is a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. Hyōrinmaru's inner world is seen as an icy landscape.Bleach anime; Episode 230''Bleach'' anime; Episode 239 Personality He is calm and silent, only speaking when it is something of importance. He puts up with the juvenile antics of his fellow Zanpakutō spirits without losing his composure, even when he is caught in the middle of it.Bleach anime; Episode 237 Unlike the other manifested Zanpakutō spirits, Hyōrinmaru does not remember his name or his master. His reason for rebelling against the Shinigami is to find the place where he and his power can be understood. He has a slightly humorous side to him. At one point, Isane Kotetsu steps in to check up on Hitsugaya while he was still recovering from his battle, only to find the flowers, the basket of fruit, the curtains, and his blanket frozen, and two statues of Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru bowing down to him. Hyōrinmaru casually asks Isane if something is the matter. After being scolded by her and having all of the ice removed, Hyōrinmaru, saying his release command, freezes the room again, completely this time, shocking Isane. Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. , walking past his master.]] Hyōrinmaru, along with Muramasa, joins all of the Zanpakutō spirits in a cave. He, along with Muramasa, is welcomed by Haineko and Tobiume, immediately charming both and prompting the former to state he looks 'kind of cool'. Later, he appears in his dragon form before Hitsugaya, who, noticing something is wrong, asks Hyōrinmaru what is wrong, but the dragon vanishes. Later, he is with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits who appear before the Shinigami who have gathered at Sōkyoku Hill. Along with Senbonzakura and Ashisogi Jizō, he, appearing seemingly out of thin air, walks past his former master before joining the rest of the spirits. He protects Muramasa from an attack by Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach anime; Episode 231 Later, he is in the aforementioned cave after Ichigo's seeming defeat of Muramasa. Haineko and Tobiume, arguing persistently over the male spirits battling, fight until Hyōrinmaru reveals himself. Running behind him, Haineko calls him an affectionate name which Hyōrinmaru has no reaction to. Later, Hyōrinmaru, appearing while Ichigo Kurosaki is hunting for Byakuya Kuchiki, tells Ichigo Muramasa's orders were to not fight Ichigo, though he admits he does not know why. When he attacks and seals Ichigo within an ice pillar, Ichigo, managing to break out with his Bankai, prepares to counterattack. When Hyōrinmaru, surprised at this, asks him what his Zanpakutō's name is, Ichigo states it is none of his concern. Realizing Ichigo is not his former master, he, saying he has no more business with him, starts to walk away. When asked by Ichigo if he knows who his former master is, Hyōrinmaru, stating he does not know that or his own name, uses Sennen Hyōrō on Ichigo and continues to leave. Hitsugaya, appearing, tells Hyōrinmaru his name and states he is his owner. Scoffing at the claim that he belongs with a mere child, Hyōrinmaru decides to prove it as such by defeating Hitsugaya. As the battle quickly turns to Hyōrinmaru's favor, Hyōrinmaru explains his only desire is to find the place where he truly belongs, which causes Hitsugaya to wish to get his partner back more then ever, as he can relate to such loneliness from his childhood. When Hitsugaya unleashes his Zanpakutō's power, he, making Hyōrinmaru remember everything, convinces Hyōrinmaru they truly belong together, prompting Hyōrinmaru to return to Hitsugaya. Saddened by the pain he caused his partner, Hyōrinmaru brings Hitsugaya back to the 4th Division headquarters to recover, during which he keeps a watchful eye on him. When Hitsugaya, awakening, attempts to rejoin the fight, Hyōrinmaru convinces him to let his wounds heal and trust in his allies' strength, just as Hitsugaya had convinced Hyōrinmaru to have faith in his young partner's strength. When Hitsugaya recovered from his injuries, he and Hyōrinmaru help the Shinigami trapped by Ryūjin Jakka. The pair use their Bankai to freeze the flames, allowing Ichigo to escape.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Later, in the Human World, Muramasa's powers become unstable, causing him to become a Hollow and create immense chaos. Hyōrinmaru appears alongside Hitsugaya to combat this threat.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Hyōrinmaru goes to work destroying the Gillians, but to no avail, as their numbers continued to increase from Muramasa's Garganta. Hyōrinmaru joins his allies in closing the Garganta by blasting it with their combined Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After the remaining Gillians are finished off and Muramasa is defeated by Ichigo, Hyōrinmaru, viewing his work as finally done, returns to Hitsugaya's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hyōrinmaru joins Hitsugaya in the living world to deal with the appearance of the Tōjū. They encounter Ichigo fighting a Tōjū who, having been absorbed by a Hollow, has transformed into a more dangerous creature. Together with Hitsugaya, he defeats the Tōjū as it fires a Cero at Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Later, Hyōrinmaru joins his fellow Zanpakutō in battling the Tōjū Kirikaze. During the climax of the battle, he agrees to temporarily give his power to Renji so he can defeat the Tōjū. Later, Hyōrinmaru returns to his sword form as the power enabling the Zanpakutō to temporarily maintain their materialized form is depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: While only having done so for a few seconds, Hyōrinmaru has demonstrated impressive skill in swordsmanship, effortlessly blocking Ikkaku Madarame's attempted attack on Muramasa and easily countering attacks from Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami and prodigal swordsman. Immense Spiritual Power: Hyōrinmaru is the strongest ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. The power he expels is so overwhelming, in Soul Society, his mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. He has stated his power is so vast, only a truly powerful Shinigami can wield him. He easily broke through Hitsugaya's Kidō spell with his spiritual power. Enhanced Speed: Hyōrinmaru can move at tremendous speeds. He is able to surprise Hitsugaya, an expert user of Shunpo, with his speed. Ice Manipulation: As the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō, he has the power to control any/all ice and water. His control is so great, Hyōrinmaru can freeze anything he comes in contact with and can instantly perform any of his ice techniques. Zanpakutō At any time, Hyōrinmaru can manifest the Shikai form of himself. It is a sword with a long blade, a star-shaped tsuba, and a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used to attack or entangle a target. :Shikai Special Ability: His slashes generate an immense amount of spiritual power, which, overflowing from the tip of the blade, creates a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. Flying towards opponents, the dragon instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles.Bleach anime; Episode 226 :* : Hyōrinmaru creates many ice pillars, which encircle him or and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. *'Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru' (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Great Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Hyōrinmaru transforms into a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings. :Bankai Special Ability: In this form, he can fire a beam of ice from his mouth, which is powerful enough to temporarily freeze Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Battles & Events *The Rebellion Begins: Rise of Muramasa *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hyōrinmaru *Trapped by the Flames: Desperate Situation *Return of the Zanpakutō Spirits *Ichigo Kurosaki & Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hollow Tōjū *Zanpakutō Spirits vs. Kirikaze Quotes *(To Hitsugaya) "Don't make me laugh. There's no way that a mere child such as yourself could be my master." *(To Hitsugaya) "Believe in them. This isn't enough to kill the Shinigami. Isn't that something you've already proven to me?" References Navigation es:Hyōrinmaru (espíritu) Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters